


Secret Affairs

by JsPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roughness, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: Lucius pays a visit to his secretary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go Sara!

“Miss Morrissette,” Lucius growled as he stalked into your office, slamming the door behind him and throwing up locking and silencing spells. 

“Lucius,” you squeaked as your boss locked at you hungrily. 

“Don’t worry Sara, no one suspects,” he answered your unasked question as he flicked his wqnd and cleared the top of your desk off. 

You laid back on the desk, just like you knew he wanted, and just like you knew he would, he climbed on top of you. 

You’d become wet the moment he slammed the door, and his dominant presence only made you wetter. The cushioning charm he’d put on the desk made it feel like you were laying in his bed at the Manor, as he opened the front of your robes and marveled at the green silk panty and bralette you’d chosen to wear today.

He wasted no time ripping the panties, causing you to gasp. He pressed his hips against you and nipped roughly at your collarbone and the top of your breasts. When you tried to stifle a gasp, he only bit you harder, “I want to hear you, witch.” 

When he entered you, there was no gentleness in the action, and for that you were glad. Fucking Lucius was never supposed to be gentle. Lucius was all hard lines and strong muscles. There was nothing soft about his body, and you loved that. Loved the feel of him over you as he slammed his cock into you hard enough that you’d feel it for the rest of the day. 

You wrapped your legs around Lucius’ waist, and rocked your hips to meet his thrusts. The angle change had the head of his cock brushing over your g spot with every thrust and soon you were chanting his name as you raced toward your first orgasm. 

A loud moan and the clenching of your muscles alerted Lucius to your completion, but he didnt let up his pace at all. He would get you off at least twice before he sought his own release, he always did. Lucius fucked you like a bought whore, but he was never a selfish lover. 

As your orgasm subsided, Lucius doubled his efforts, reaching between you to roll your clit betwen his fingers. Tiny spasms of pleasure began to course through your body as Lucius worked you toward your second orgasm. He kept up his relentless thrusting and was slamming into your cervix, a pain/pleasure combination that had you calling out your release quickly, and laying there on your desk, bonelessly as Lucius sped his thrusts, if that was even possible, his movements becoming slightly erratic, signaling his near completion.

Lucius released a growl that almost sounded like a roar as he spilled himself inside you. As his hips slowed and finally stopped, he rested his forehead against your shoulder, placing soft kisses along the smooth skin.

When you’d both caught your breath, Lucius grabbed his wand and cast cleaning and refreshing charms on both of you, before he tucked himself back inside his pants and fixed his robes. You righted your own robes and cast a repairing charm on your knickers before slipping them back on and straightening your clothes once more. 

Lucius flicked his wand and canceled the cushioning charm on your desk, and replaced your belongings with another flick. You cast a makeup replenishing spell and tucked some stray hairs back into your bun before Lucius placed his hand on your cheek and kissed you gently, “This weekend, I want to pamper you. I’ll send you an owl with the instructions on where to meet me.” 

You nodded and Lucius released the silencing charms and unlocked the door. He yanked it open and shouted, “And don't you forget it again,” before storming back to his office.


End file.
